Hitherto, a module including a heat dissipating component for transferring heat generated in an electronic component in the module is known (see, for example, PTL 1). On a cover of the module, a “V” shaped metallic piece is provided in an opening which opposes the electronic component. The metallic piece is brought into contact with the surface of the electronic component, thereby dissipating heat generated from the electronic component.